CLUE
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: One-shot collection of PWP's, drabbles and anything else I might come up with! Gimme prompts people; I aim to please! UPDATED! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. On The Dock

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto!

**Author's Note:** All right! This first one is a little angsty, but it goes along with a fanart I'd done a while ago. These stories will all be oneshots (most likely) and are basically SasuNaru PWPs, inspired by the board game "Clue". If you have any scenarios you'd like to see in the future, give me the who, what, when, where's and why's and I'll try to whip something out!

Thank you ahead of time for giving this a chance, have fun and _reviews_ are always loved!

* * *

**On the Dock**

As Naruto stared out over the expanse of the lake, rocking his feet back and forth leisurely in the water, he watched as the afternoon turned to evening, the skies turning as the breeze blew. He closed his eyes and reveled in the momentary peace that settled in around him, knowing full well that the next morning he would be back to missions that could very well end his life and he was so very tired.

It wasn't that he did not like being a ninja. Quite the opposite actually. He believed strongly in the will of Konoha and that he should be proud to protect such wonderful people, even if not all of the villagers had come to view him in a better light. It was all right. He could handle the pressure and lingering stares. They no longer bothered him. In fact, the only regret he still held was…

"Dobe."

The blonde jerked slightly out of his thoughts and his mass of blonde whipped around haphazardly in the wind as he took in Sasuke's slowly approaching form until he had come to Naruto's side and taken his place next to the other boy, he too dipping his feet into the cool water of the lake.

It had been a year after Sasuke had taken out his older brother and remained an aloof aspect to Naruto's life. Never in their encounters had Sasuke agreed to return to the village, nor could Naruto force him back. He was never strong enough. He was always one step behind the raven, and it irked him to no end.

"Teme."

The automatic retort.

Safe ground.

It had been approximately three months since Sasuke had been meeting Naruto on the dock near the lake. He had faced Naruto's astonished and disbelieving face and muttered that he only visited the blonde "on a whim".

His whim had lasted a good three months and Naruto found himself racing towards their meeting spot whenever he had time off, escaping from the nagging voices of his teammate and Baa-chan. He knew from the moment he had caught sight of Sasuke that this was to be kept a secret. No one would know or Naruto would have Anbu guarding him 24/7 and he would never get the chance to see Sasuke again.

And it was not even that they fought anymore. It had in the beginning, with Naruto screaming his lungs out about loyalty and friendship and pride and Sasuke shutting him up with a chidori to the face.

No, these meetings were not for the drama and politics that consumed their lives. This was their escape—the chance for two teens to be just that.

Sometimes they talked about what was happening in the other villages. Sometimes Naruto would talk about his pranks and sometimes they would talk about absolutely nothing at all. Sometimes Naruto would nap and be able to rest assured that Sasuke wouldn't leave until he had woken.

He never asked why it had been Naruto that Sasuke had searched out, but once they began basking in the peace that settled around them, it no longer mattered.

'_Sasuke's here. Sasuke's here._'

And that was all that mattered.

Pale fingers gripped lightly at the tip of Naruto's bangs and he was brought back to the present, eyes focusing down his nose on Sasuke's blank stare.

"Your hair has grown." He muttered and Naruto replaced Sasuke's fingers with his own, inspecting and concluding that, yes, his hair was growing rapidly.

"It's messy." The raven said, leaning back on his palms slightly, t-shirt clutching to his lean body and riding up ever so slightly.

Naruto pursed his lips.

"Teme, when have I EVER brushed my hair? I don't even remember the last time I tried! Actually, no—I lied—I remember Baa-chan threatened to kick me out of town if I didn't do something about it so I hid in my apartment for a week! She's really scary when she's mad, you know? But then again… you might not remember… Heh…" He trailed off with a small laugh, a mere shadow of his normal guffaw as a small blush spread through his cheeks. "I wonder how mad she'd get if she knew I'd seen you. Would probably throw me off Hokage Mountain!"

Sasuke t'ched and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair once again, causing the blonde to flush more. The older boy had been touching him a lot recently and it puzzled him to no end. He even went as far as to think that it really wasn't Sasuke because Sasuke would never want to be close to Naruto nor talk to him nor touch him so intimately.

He pushed slightly at the hand attached to his head. "Stop it, Teme."

Black eyes narrowed. "Why? You don't like it?"

Naruto turned his head away, kicking angrily at the edge of the water, listening to the quiet surrounding them. "S'not that. It just… I mean, I don't know why you do it."

"Because I want to."

"That doesn't tell me anything, you bastard!"

"What does it matter if I want to touch you?"

"That—" Naruto stumbled over the words, hating the fact that he sounded like a girl complaining over the raven's caresses. But he couldn't help the way he felt as Sasuke furthered their physical contact each time they met. It had been puzzling for the young blonde and he was fed up with thinking. "It… I don't know. I keep thinking that it's not normal." He could practically _feel_ the glare blaring into his head as he continued. "It's like, I guess I keep thinking that it might all just be in my head."

"In your head?" Sasuke repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. Like you coming here isn't… well, real at all."

The blonde looked down at his feet trailing figure eights across the water, feeling a weight accumulating in his chest at the realization that he really couldn't tell if these meetings had all just been in his head or not. He wanted to believe that Sasuke was there and close and if he wanted to he could reach out and touch him, but to touch the untouchable was something Naruto couldn't fathom. And that hurt.

He was pulled from dark thoughts quite literally as Sasuke's hand weaved into his locks once again and forced his head back harshly, pulling the shorter boy up slightly as he forced Naruto to face him.

Grumbling, Naruto clawed at the hand holding him still. "Hey, what the fuck man!"

"You think this isn't real?" The words were acidic and Naruto ignored the pain on his skull to stare up into Sasuke's patented Uchiha glare.

And when Naruto went to open his mouth, the words caught in his throat. "Uh…"

"You think I wouldn't spend my time travelling here?"

"Sasuke…"

"You think I wouldn't waste my time on _you_?"

"I…"

His hair was pulled again harshly and he winced slightly as Sasuke loomed further over him. "Does the pain feel real?" And then, quite suddenly, Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto his back, rolling to straddle the blonde's waist and took advantage of Naruto's stunned silence. "You think this isn't real? Do I look real? Can you feel these hands I'm touching you with?" Naruto unintentionally shuddered with each breath Sasuke took as they fanned his face, hot air caressing him in the evening light.

And then, Sasuke had leaned down to lightly brush his lips across Naruto's and the blonde found himself immediately starstruck.

Sasuke's eyes dropped down to half mast as he repeatedly brushed chapped lips to soft, pliant ones and the hand that had been in Naruto's hair came down to caress the boy's neck and up and down his Adam's apple.

"Do my lips on your lips feel real? Can you not feel my hands on your body?" His face suddenly turned darker, features hidden by black fringe and the hand on Naruto's neck curved around his windpipe and began to squeeze slightly, causing the smaller boy to gasp into the thick air between them.

"Who are you to tell me that I wouldn't come back to you? What do _you_ know? What the fuck do _you_ know?" Deep, hot words were whispered harshly against Naruto's jaw and the hand around his neck continued to clench and unclench and Naruto could feel the inkling of fear invading his mind and Naruto couldn't for the life of him explain why, but his arms reached skyward anyways to wrap around Sasuke's neck and pull one body down onto another.

He could feel the heaving breathes the raven was taking and nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's neck, whispering an affectionate, "Sorry," against a pale ear.

Rapidly, Sasuke had kissed him again, now hard and long, and leisurely forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth and Naruto allowing all of it without contest. If it had been anyone else to shove their tongue down his throat, he would have screamed and kicked and fought. If it was anyone else to rake blunt nails up and down his skin, Naruto would have taken the lead. But this was Sasuke and for Sasuke he would lay back and take whatever the raven would be willing to give.

Here, beneath Sasuke's body, Naruto was warm.

Here, Naruto was safe.

Here, Naruto was calm.

He mumbled out Sasuke's name and, quite suddenly, his shirt was long gone thrown over the edge to the greedy water below, but it didn't matter because so was Sasuke's, and then they were kissing again. Tongues meshed and teeth bit softly into necks and ears and cheeks, pressing soft kisses anywhere they could reach.

Naruto let out a keening noise as Sasuke quickly traveled lower as if they had no time, scattering searing kisses down the stretch of his chest and tracing a supple tongue along the black seal burning feverishly against his skin. Sensitive and shivering, Naruto could only watch in mild fascination and through blurry eyes as Sasuke deftly removed Naruto's pants and boxers and then his own only to quickly align his erection with the other's and begin a slow, steady motion. The first couple thrusts were fire and Naruto's back arched with the delicious friction that Sasuke was causing to his length. Never had he felt anything so hot and so physically overwhelming and the thought that it was _Sasuke _causing it made Naruto groan into the open air. He replaced his shaking arms around the taller boy's neck and his legs around a pale waist to match each thrust with his own.

It was a slow building fire being stoked between their bodies and neither could really tell whose moan was whose nor could Naruto find himself caring that Sasuke was burning holes onto tanned skin with his gaze as he watched Naruto wriggled underneath him, inexperienced and so incredibly _raw_.

It was so dangerously akin to a drug.

And then, Sasuke had reached down to pump their cocks together with long, thin fingers, smothering precome down the sides and steadily picking up speed in perfect time to Naruto's panting.

Sasuke had wanted to hold off longer. He had wanted to take things slow with Naruto once he had realized his feelings dug deeper than mere friendship with the oblivious boy. He had wanted to not go this far with the younger, at least not so soon, but it was so very hard when Naruto was lying underneath him, so willing and so open to his ministrations. He could do _anything_ he so wished to the boy below him and that absolute power caused an uncontrollable shuddering the wrack his body as he watched Naruto's brows scrunch together and the repetition of "_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_" spilling like a waterfall from his plsuh mouth.

_He_ was giving Naruto pleasure.

_He_ was the one that Naruto was calling out for.

_He_ was the one allowed to touch Naruto so intimately.

And it was filling him to the brim.

Leaning down to rest forehead against sweaty forehead, Sasuke's hand working quickly and effortlessly, he whispered through the onslaught of pleasure Naruto's name, and with that the raven was coming white streams in between their bodies and as his hand continued to stroke clumsily up and down the pulsing lengths, he could feel Naruto coming undone too. The younger bucked his hips upwards, small _ah_'s and whines escaping him as the high subsided and Naruto released the death grip that he hadn't realized he'd taken around Sasuke's neck only to have Sasuke collapse on top of him.

Bodies now meshed together, Sasuke pressed a heady kiss to the juncture of Naruto's neck as the latter began aimlessly stroking thin fingers through clammy black strands, content to bask in the afterglow of whatever it was they had created together.

Leaning up on slightly quaking elbows, Sasuke locked his gaze onto Naruto's.

"You…"he began, suddenly intent on expressing himself properly to the only person he felt something for anymore. He brushed a finger along Naruto's jaw, and then traced the scars on his cheeks gently, as if attempting to burn his love into the tanned skin beneath his touches. "Only for you will I come back."

The hand petting through his hair jolted slightly at his words and Naruto automatically whispered, "When?"

At that, Sasuke shook his head, and then nuzzled into the tanned neck below.

"I don't know. All I know is _this_," He interrupted himself to place a lingering kiss onto Naruto's lips quickly before continuing. "Just be patient and wait for me like a good boy."

And they both knew that the tender smile that appeared on his lips after Naruto's weak declaration of "_Teme!_" was utterly and completely real.

* * *

**A/N:** Lil' bit of this and that. Reviews? ;D


	2. Pantries and Pink Ribbons

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just playyy.

**Author's Note:** Well this thing is FINALLY finished! Jesus-motha-fuckin-Christ! Anywho, this is for the lovely _Sandra_, aka_ BrilliantDreams_, aka _xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox_, aka the _Shizu-chan_ to my _Izaya-kun_~~~~~! But, now we're getting off topic, aren't we? Well, she wanted something along the lines of SasuNaru+chocolate sauce+an almost disgustingly pink ribbon. I hope you like it, Missy! Took me forever because... well, you know all the random shit that goes through my mind. Cause I write it for shits'n'giggles, yo!

Alas~~~! I love any readers I have! I love reviews and PMs even better! ;D Don't forget to tell me if you're looking for any specific naughty situation to happen between our favorite boys! ;D

**READ AND REVIEW LOVELIES! **

**

* * *

**

**PANTRIES AND PINK RIBBONS**

Coal black eyes checked the timer on the over once, twice before turning to lay out the small plates of antipasto, observing fresh cut tomatoes dabbled lightly with a hint of garlic and olive oil. His eyebrow twitched and he nudged one plate slightly to the left before nodding in approval with the table's setup for two.

It has to be perfect.

It was the blonde idiot's birthday, after all.

Ignoring the warm jolt that ran up his spine as he recalled the way Naruto's eyes lit up with childish glee when he'd surprised him with lunch at work on his _last_ birthday, Sasuke clicked him tongue and looked down at his watch right as the timer went off.

'_Chicken. Right._' He thought and, donning Naruto's pair of sunflower yellow oven mitts to match the sunflower yellow apron he would rather not admit to wearing, pulled the baked chicken from the oven. He sniffed the steaming meat accordingly and placed equal portions onto each plate, topping it off with Havarti cheese, mushrooms and green chili. It only took the self-proclaimed genius a minute more the make the whole setup presentable and checked his watch once more to see that it was ten to eight. Right on time.

Lastly, he took the small chocolate cake from the refrigerator and lit twenty three candles as well as preparing the couples matching mugs on the counter, placing the milk jug and chocolate syrup next to them. He thought the blond's obsession with hot chocolate before bed was severely going to affect his health one day and Sasuke would be sure to continue to bitch and whine about it even though he'd never admit that it was slightly on this side of adorable.

He hung up the apron and over mitts, brushed off his black sweater and crossed his arms to do a once over of the setting. Once satisfied, he took a seat in one of the chairs at their small dining table, watching the dishes steam and the clock tick. Now, it was time to play the waiting game.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Sasuke was nudged from his hypnosis by the _fizzle_ of the last candle on Naruto's cake going out, and he felt the vein above his eye twitch while the number nine on the clock face mocked him.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He had said be home at eight. Though, Naruto might have forgotten to tell his boss he would be off early. That was totally probably what had happened. Yeah, definitely.

Another hour passed and the once steaming cheese on the chicken had turned into a shiny glaze over cooled poultry. The twitch returned full force, but Sasuke tried to reason it out in his mind. Besides, Naruto was always a bit late. He'd picked up the bad habit from that one supervisor with the complex about showing his face. And the train was probably busy at this time on night on a Friday. Right.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Ti—_

As quick as you could say, "_Oi! Bastard!_", the clock on the wall was smashed to pieces by a flying milk jug, the pale hand still outreached. Sasuke's shoulders heaved up and down with suppressed tension and his fingers were itching to strangle something. Preferably the tanned throat owned by his very idiotic and very late boyfriend.

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling and took a long breath in and out, soothing himself and then looked back down to where the hands on the clock had been frozen at midnight. It was almost laughable how his plans could be so utterly ruined when the moron wasn't even present and a wave of murky chuckles erupted from his mouth.

But what else could be expected from Naruto?

Soon, plans of pain and revenge were swirling within the depths of his mind, and Sasuke flipped open his phone in order to complete the first part of his mission.

Oh yes, the dobe was in for a world of pain.

_

* * *

_

"_**JESUS **_tittie fucking Christ!"

The unintended scream tore throughout the still crowded pub as Sasuke picked up his presently shirtless and thoroughly inebriated boyfriend with a wrinkled brow and a soft muttering of, "Target located and intercepted." He twitched slightly at the pretty little pink ribbon tied around Naruto's neck like a mocking present you just happened to see two days before your birthday.

There was another angry roar that tore from the tanned beast in his arms accompanied by soft sniggering from the sidelines and an amused look from a few girls at the other end of the pub, one of them wearing something that look suspiciously like the white dress shirt Naruto _should_ have been wearing after a hard day in his blue collar job.

Huffing and throwing an evil eye her way, Sasuke proceeded to turn hot on the heels of his designer leather loafers and, shifting Naruto from one shoulder to the other as well as ignoring the knowing sigh from Shikamaru and Kiba's half-hearted whistles, made his way out of the establishment, the front door slamming closed after him with a stinging finality. He could care less what they thought. The itching in his veins was driving him. In fact, he was completely resolved to never seen his friends' faces ever again, scowling at their obvious intention to leave him out of their festivities, and he cared even less now that he had the blonde fireball in his arms.

Soon, soft and slightly pathetic thumps erupted on his back as Naruto clawed half-heartedly at his shirt, apparently confused with his present condition, upside down to the world, and Sasuke briefly flitted over the thought that it might be cruel and unusual punishment to hang a drunkard upside down.

"Whozzis? You—you're white. You're pal'as fuck. You must be Sasukkeee." Naruto drawled with the smile in his voice evident at his latest discovery.

'_My God, we have a genius_.' The pale man's mind exclaimed while his lips formed a thin white line in the midnight cold and fiery eyes glared at anything from the cat in the alleyway to the snowman on the side of the road, attesting to the cold. And it was _really_ fucking cold.

"Hey, gimme your sweater," came the weak intonation.

"No."

"But it's cold out'ere, bastard! Look, look." He could feel his boyfriend shifting around and elbowed him more than once in the back. " My nipples are freezin' off." Naruto, in all his upside down glory, budged around within the other's grip to lightly touch his chest and then succinctly thought better of it as a yelp passed through him from the icy sensation his fingers created. In his hazed stupor, the dazed blond looked down at his fingers as if they were the bane of his existence, cursing each one in turn after being able to focus on them for being so goddamn freezing, and then his gaze switched to the black sweater in front of his field of vision, realizing that—_no_—Sasuke being a prick was the bane of his existence.

Naruto decided that the chocked scream and subsequent slap on the ass were well worth sticking his freezing hands up Sasuke's sweater.

"Oooohhh, bad Naruto!" He chastised himself teasingly with a laugh as his boyfriend's grumbled something nonchalantly into his hip.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke, angry, seething and slightly shivering from the cold (as if he would ever admit to it), dumped the blonde load with a _thunk_ onto the top of the washing machine before quickly turning around and locking the side entrance to their house.

The low groan could be heard from his boyfriend and he turned a scathing glare to the blonde who, upon catching his eye, waved a happy hand at him. A small snarl ripped from Sasuke's lips as he planted both hands on either side of his boyfriend's torso, the impact causing the washing machine lip to creak and groaned in an annoyed fashion as he leaned in to loom above the other.

"Naruto." He stated lowly.

A joyful smile broke out on the tanned man's whiskered face after adjusting his eyes to focus on the raven. "Sasuke!", he replied, equally happily. Black eyes flicked to that infernal ribbon tied around the other's neck as it bobbed up and down with each breath.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Eh? What time izit?"

"Do you remember what time I told you to be home today?"

"... Eh?"

Eloquent as ever.

He looked down at his watch, bringing the silly fake Rolex close before pushing it back in his field of vision. "You said eight. Lookie, 'ah still got time." He shoved an equally golden arm unceremoniously in front of Sasuke's face and the latter caught the wrist with ease, turning black eyes to the black dial that, in fact, read a quarter til eight.

A thin bristling of heat surged through Sasuke's form.

The watch was stopped.

It was broken.

He was now convinced God hated him.

"S'allright, right? 'Ah mean, Kiba wanted to take me out for a bit cause we'ad time afta' work, and then Sakura and that green guy showed up and he made us get up and dance. DANCE, Sasuke! Ya shoulda' seen tha' guy… fucking ripped shit up on tha' floor and—"

Sasuke quickly cut him off quickly with a hand over his blubbering mouth.

"Dobe, it's twelve twenty-eight."

Sobering slowly, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No, s'not," he muttered, words muffled by the hand holding him back.

The hand retracted and Sasuke placed both hands on his hips, staring down at the other with something close to disappointment in his eyes. "Says the drunk."

Naruto blinked at his boyfriend and then at his lap, before he rotated his head back to stare at Sasuke who was staring right back and him and then to his watch and then to Sasuke again. "But you said ta' be 'ome at eight."

"Yes."

"But s'midnight."

The vein above Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Midnight and a _half_."

"Naruto looked back at the watch and squinted. "But s'only seven forty five."

"_No._"

Naruto rolled muddled blue eyes. "Well, _sorry_, Princess, my time is wrong. Yeesh. S'not like I wouldn't have come home. And I called you too—'Ah think I did. Actually, maybe I was the one who called Sakura over, now that 'ah think o'it."

A pale hand was held up for silence and dark eyes pitched his own. "Shut up."

Naruto snorted slightly. "Least a'hm home, safe and sound, right?"

"That's hardly the point, dobe."

"And s'not like I did anything bad."

"Naruto, you didn't call, you didn't have a shirt on and you were falling asleep halfway off the barstool."

"Well, least 'ah turned down the stripper!" Suddenly, blue eyes widened and the younger pressed a tanned hand over his mouth to halt the flow of words as he locked eyes with the seething raven.

And for a moment, everything was completely, almost blissfully still in their small, two bedroom townhome.

"…"

"…"

"Naruto."

A whine.

"Who?"

A shake of the head.

"_Who_?"

Eyebrows furled, Naruto responded with as much sobriety in his voice as he could muster, "Don't wanna!"

Yes, very sober.

Sasuke pulled back from the other and flattened down the front of his black sweater, eyebrows set and twitch pulsing although the expression on his face was relatively unreadable. It took only a moment for Sasuke to decide on his plan of action. "Inuzuka's dead," he murmured under his breath and Naruto emitted a small squeak before quickly following Sasuke's retreating form into the other room.

"Wait, wait, wait, wai—I SAID WAIT, DAMMIT!" Naruto stumbled on unstable footing and under different circumstances Sasuke might have laughed at his boyfriend, naked from the waist up and a happy pink ribbon standing at attention on his neck while he huffed and puffed.

Yet, all of the blond's protests to the contrary were halted as he took in the scene their dining room created, causing Naruto's mouth to become just as lax as his body was as it hung limply off of Sasuke's arm, which twitched beneath his stubborn hold.

While Naruto was momentarily stunned, eyes glistening with something unreadable, Sasuke had taken to shrugging out of his partner's uneven grasp to start cleaning up the rather impressive setting he'd laid out hours before. Candles and incense lined the walls in a fantastically cheesy manner and only served to enhance the small dinner and cake that had been laid out on their dining table for two. Now cold chicken cutlets and lukewarm antipasto salad adorned the good plates they only used on special occasions and a fresh bottle of wine was propped neatly at the edge where two empty glasses stood. The candles on the cake, wax dangling in small pools, had long gone out.

Naruto didn't realize that fresh tears were prickling at his eyes until cerulean orbs landed on the matching blue mugs adorned with little Uchiha fans that he had gotten Sasuke for Christmas years before.

He reached an arm up and furiously rubbed at his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Too sweet."

The clatter of silverware sobered up the whiskered man enough for him to dart forward and once again grasp at Sasuke's arm with a yelp. "What are you doing, bastard? Don't touch it!"

Sasuke responded with a harsh shake and a, "Let me go, idiot! If I leave it out any longer it'll stink up the house!"

"But I wanna eat it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Naruto, it's already gone cold!"

"We can heat it up!"

"_Naruto!_"

"'_AH WANT IT_!"

Seeing as the blond wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Sasuke let go of the plate in his hand and, at Naruto's victorious squeal, turned his attentions to the cake which took in one hand and the chocolate sauce in the other only to escape with the stealth of a ninja back into the pantry towards the refrigerator.

It wasn't long before the blond realized his counterpart was absent and let out a cry as fresh tears did reach his eyes and he reached the entryway only to see the raven dumping the cake—_his cake_—into the trashcan and made quick work of jumping the older boy.

"GAH!" Sasuke let out under the assault and held the chocolate bottle out at arm's length as Naruto reached around to grasp for it, pink ribbon scratching at a pale neck.

"Gimme the chocolate, bastard, or so help me God—"

"You'll _what_?" Sasuke challenged and swung around so that, while Naruto has succeeded in seizing the chocolate bottle's cap, he also lost his grip on the pale boy's shoulder and was flung gracelessly against the washing machine, a strange sense of déjà vu enveloping him even as a sharp pain ricocheted up his spine.

Apparently, they weren't done yet, as Sasuke relentlessly tugged on one end of the bottle and Naruto, not one to give in to his narcissistic counterpart, pulled on the other. The tug of war commenced and both seethed back and forth, the innocent chocolate bottle taking the better half of the damage.

"How _dare_ you throw out my cake!"

"Oh please! You're gonna cry over it _now_?"

"You're the only bastard who would throw away good food!"

"You're the only idiot who would be so easy to _cry _over that food!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I'd cry over something my boyfriend did for me, you selfish prick!"

A tug towards Naruto.

"Well, I _told_ you to be home at a certain time for a reason, you ingrate!"

A return tug from Sasuke.

"DON'T CALL ME NAMES I DON'T KNOW, ASSHOLE!"

The bottle whined underneath angry fingers.

"STOP YELLING AT ME, DUMBASS!"

As each seethed and sputtered furious curses at one another, the bottle decided to hell with them and with a resounding _pop_, the cap came flying off and Sasuke, losing his footing, fell back onto his ass while Naruto dropped backwards against the washing machine, chocolate sauce splattered down his face and chest in an intricate pattern of swirls and circles.

Sasuke watched as the blond slowly lifted a hand and, rubbing the chocolate sauce down his face just so he could stare at the semi-sweet goodness on his hand, burst into a fresh set of tears.

Instantly, all of the fight that had been stewing deep inside the Uchiha left him and he jumped up to approach his tipsy boyfriend who he pulled into an awkward hug and muttered half-heartedly into his neck, "You always were one to cry easily."

"Well, _sorry_…" Was the sarcastic reply between sobs and then a softer utterance of, " 'Ahm really sorry, Sasuke. First we got off early an' I was really happy an' Kiba said it'd only be for a lil' bit, but then Sakura showed up an' I lost track of time and mah' watch is broken… and—and—" The blond shook a little bit in Sasuke's arms and he let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling very silly for escalating the problem.

"Shut up," the raven muttered as he stepped back a little and rubbed at Naruto's face with his sleeve, ignoring the fact that it was being covered in tears and snot and chocolate sauce.

"_Hic_. I love you, Sasuke." Naruto made out between sobs.

A small flush took over the other's face, responding, "Yeah, I know." He removed his arm from Naruto's face and surveyed the damage, taking in the chocolate covered torso and was silently glad the encounter happened in the pantry rather than other parts of the house before his gaze came to lie upon that same scathing ribbon that was _still_ tied around Naruto's neck. Flecks of chocolate adorned it like tasty little polka dots and Sasuke felt himself glaring.

"Naruto, what is this?" He questioned, hoping the other had calmed down enough to hold a civil conversation, flicking the soft fabric flimsily.

The blond wiped the corner of one eye before pulling at the ribbon till it came off and, blushing slightly at the fact that he'd been wearing the pink monstrosity all night, scratched at the back of his neck with his free hand, sheepishly commenting, "Ah, well—ya' see… It was on the present Sakura had got me and Kiba said that you should always wear the things people get you, and—well – we were kind of drunk by that time and I put it on cause Sakura wanted me to and… er, yeah."

Blue eyes turned up towards their partner's and Naruto grinned sheepishly, saying offhandedly, "Well, now that I think on it, it is kinda silly, huh? Ha, ha, ha…" He trailed off at that and looked away while Sasuke seemed to be burning holes through the ribbon with his scrutinizing gaze before a smirk slowly worked its way onto his face.

"What was that Kiba said about things people get you?"

Naruto froze for a second as he heard the small change of intonation in his boyfriend's voice. It might have been unnoticeable to anyone else, but Naruto heard that little piece of wickedness emerging into the singsong Sasuke had used and he stared up with slightly fearful eyes.

"Uh… You wear them?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling down at his boyfriend as if praising a small child, and Naruto gulped, his hands dropping the ribbon to the ground as they took purchase on the raven's shoulders who had quickly swooped forward and drew a thick trail up the side of Naruto's neck with his tongue before nibbling the edge of Naruto's ear.

"… Sasu—"

"Looks to me like you're already wearing my present then." He muttered along the other's jaw, placing lengthy swipes up and down the other's neck frequently, removing the dribbles of chocolate to reveal smooth golden skin to wandering eyes. "Naruto dipped in chocolate. Yummy."

"_Pervert_. I thought you didn't like chocolate."

Naruto winced a little at a well placed bite along the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"I think I can make an exception this time," was the heated response.

Naruto blinked and suddenly exploded into chuckles, guiding Sasuke's face up to his with sure hands to murmur against thin lips, "This is your kind of treat then, no?"

Lips pressed chastely together as Sasuke let out a contented, "Mhm."

Naurto pushed the other's face back slightly, bottom lip pointed out as he said, "What about my treat? It's my birthday, you know." A coy little smile danced across his face, eyes red around the rims from the alcohol and the crying.

Sasuke rolled his own heady eyes and pressed his body more fully onto the blond's, causing Naruto to jump a little in surprise as his semi-hard length was brushed.

"Moron, its way past your chance to be making birthday wishes." Sasuke reached his hands down to grip lightly onto bare hips, grinding his body down onto Naruto's, smirked at the little gasps that slipped past plump lips and the way blonde eyelashes fluttered as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the seam of Naruto's mouth. "And besides," he murmured, "you owe me."

Naruto scoffed a little, but at an insistent rub of their groins, gave in and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male's neck, blaming it on the alcohol that he didn't put up more of a fight for the dominant position.

Suddenly, his lips spread into a cheeky grin as tan hands wound into black hair to jerk Sasuke's head back harshly and he watched the lusty eyes narrow in irritation when Naruto ran his tongue over his lips, saying, "Well make me then, bastard."

A small growl tore out of Sasuke's throat as he pushed back into Naruto, slamming the blond's body back into the washing machine repeatedly as his hips resumed their grinding and his lips pressed insistently against the other's, a slick tongue forcing its way into Naruto's mouth to map out the hot, wet cavern that the raven already knew by heart. It didn't stop the mewls from pouring out of Naruto like a litany.

Soon, the blond was pushing back against Sasuke's hips with equal force, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's neck as he lifted his right leg to drape over the other's waist. He yelped in surprise when Sasuke's hands took purchase on his ass, squeezing harshly while the raven nipped and suckled at pert, cherry red lips.

"_Hot_," he muttered against the blond and pulled back to remove his shirt only at the insistence of stuttering, tanned hands. Quickly throwing the material into some random corner of the pantry, he returned to his ministrations on the other boy, snarling a bit as Naruto returned the sentiment with small, half mumbled whines of his name.

Naruto whined again as Sasuke bit at his lip, letting out, "Sasuke! Come—…on…"

Sasuke breathed in the musky heat that had begun to surround the two in their necking. "So impatient, Naruto." He slipped one hand inside the back of Naruto's pants and boxers, straight down between the soft globes of his ass to massage lightly against his puckered entrance, smirking like a maniac when Naruto instantly let out a low groan and pressed down insistently against the probing finger. "Look at yourself, wanting my finger in you so bad that it hurts," he murmured with eyes shining.

Another groan and Naruto swirling his hips around while Sasuke's finger continued to mold his muscles like putty. He breathed heavily, "You know it doesn't take much to get me hot so _do it_, bastard!"

"T'ch." Sasuke scoffed before pushing the finger harshly through the ring of muscle, grinding his erection into his lover's while the boy mewled and pushed down against the intrusion, a look of pained bliss flashing over him. They usually didn't take each other dry, but Sasuke would give Naruto anything he so wished.

"Oh God, baby… "

Sasuke chuckled darkly, beginning to move his finger slowly in and out while Naruto rolled his hips, arms shivering in their place around the raven's neck. That was until, with a small whine, Sasuke removed his finger and opted to pick Naruto up and deposit him on top of the washing machine, unbuttoning the black slacks with practiced ease and slipping them of lithe hips along with those appalling green boxers his boyfriend was so fond of.

He took a moment to take in the blond's appearance, legs spread around the raven's hips, chest heaving up and down and a lush, adoring expression upon his face. Sasuke could feel his own heart welling slightly as he hooked a hand under a tan knee and hoisted it up to the blond's chest, unfolding him obscenely for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

"Mine."

Naruto would have rolled his eyes at the possessive mutterings his boyfriend assumed during sex, but his brain instantly turned into mashed potatoes and he screamed a very appropriate roar of, "FUCK!" as Sasuke took his erection into his mouth, suckling at the head lightly before licking his lips and swallowing him whole, inching his way down unto him nose was buried in thick, blond curls. Shaking, bronzed hands found their home in ebony hair as he tried to buck into that moist heat, which Sasuke allowed and Naruto sent his thanks to whatever deity was out there that the raven seemed to have been born without a gag reflex.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk."

Sasuke chuckled around the length at Naruto's favorite vulgarity and began dipping his head up and down the weeping cock, suckling the mushroom head before pushing Naruto's leg up further so he could just as easily suckle at his balls, rolling his tongue over and around one and then the other before drawing a hot, wet line straight down to the twitching hole below.

"Gah! No—wait, Sasuke!"

The raven ignored him in favor of biting into one of the cheeks, smirking at the impression of his teeth before laving over the twitching hole with a soft tongue, swirling slowly in a circle as Naruto continued to moan and claw at his hair and the walls, paint flaking off where nails dug too deep.

"Ohh… Oh—FUCK!" Naruto cried as Sasuke speared his tongue into the tight hole over and over again, the little vibrations from Sasuke's moans reaching deep inside Naruto's slick passage. "Baby, come on. Come on—ughhh…"

Sasuke let out a haughty breath of air as he pulled away, thin strings of saliva dribbling from his mouth to survey his work. He turned his head a little to murmur into Naruto's leg while pressing a finger inside the minutely stretched blond, "You know, you're so fucking loud in bed. It's really sexy." A groan was his response while he watched his finger swirl round and round and he waited for Naruto to thrust down onto the intruding digit to add another.

While his fingers worked inside the blond, he worked his mouth up the inside of the man's leg, sucking and biting at various pressure points. He nipped lightly at Naruto's ankle and lovingly washed over the little red mark he'd made as Naruto let out a keening noise. He watched with husky eyes the way Naruto's hips pistoned onto his fingers and the blonde arched his back, nipples hard and aching to be touched.

"You look so hot fucking yourself on my fingers."

The blond's eyes fluttered open as he moaned, arms reaching up abruptly towards his lover. "Sasuke," he whined out. "Saaaa—_ah!_"

The raven shuddered and closed his eyes a moment as he stilled his fingers inside the other, staring as the beautiful blond man who was _whining_ under him, _writhing_ under him and positively _begging_ for him. He swallowed the dry lump that had accumulated in his throat and quickly fumbled with the button on his jeans to shimmy out of pants and boxers before spitting coarsely into his hand to stroke up and down on his own erection. He groaned lowly and his skull rolled back as he petted at his own neglected erection, looking down to watch how Naruto's eyes glazed over in passion watching Sasuke stroke himself.

His lips twitched up faintly as he withdrew his fingers and pulled both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders as he guided himself into the trembling entrance. Naruto's breathing increased as Sasuke rubbed the head against his hole, twitching in response to the leaking precum and he couldn't help but whimper with need. His skin was so hot, breathing labored as he waited for Sasuke to make him come undone.

" 'Suke."

"You know, I wanted to suck you dry first. Make you cum down my throat."

Naruto felt his eyes roll back in his head as the mushroom tip popped through the ring of muscle, willing his heart to slow enough to relax. He wanted to feel every inch of his lover in him and he wanted it _now_.

"I wanted you to see what a mess you make of me…" Slowly, Sasuke began pushing and pulling, slipping further and further into that pulsing, velvet tunnel. He breathed harshly through his nose, feeling the trickles of sweat scathing a trail down the side of his neck while he composed himself enough to continue.

" …Exactly like how I make a mess of you," he all but whispered before slamming his hips the rest of the way in, Naruto crying out sharply into the dingy room while chocolate covered muscles strained and flexed under the pressure of being stretched.

"Oh _god_, Sasuke."

"Mmm, the way you say my name, baby…" The raven breathed in deeply, his brain high on the tingly pleasure coursing through his body. He bent the other further in half and nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck, kissing at the chocolate covering his clavicle for a moment. "So damn gorgeous, I just want to lay you down and make you come over and over again."

"Ah! Please, Sasuke, _move_…damnit."

The raven hands found Naruto's hips yet again and he began rolling his own, thrusting shallowly. He only picked up the pace slightly when Naruto all but _screamed_ and spasmed beneath him, tanned arms gripping at Sasuke's biceps sharply while he continued his gentle assault.

"_There_, huh?"

"Oh…._yes_."

He persisted with the same tender rolls of his hips, brushing heavily against Naruto's prostate over and over again and watched with yearning eyes as Naruto panted and whimpered under him, attempting to jerk his hips back to meet Sasuke's and the beginning of pleasured tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, the repetition of "_Fuck, fuck, fuck_" lingering in the raven's ears until Sasuke ceased all movements. He couldn't help but gaze down at the space where he joined with Naruto dripping hotly, and then trailed his gaze up to the sight of the blond's needy cock, red and weeping and he groaned into the thick air amid them.

"Do you like the way I fuck you?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, whining slightly as he nodded his response. '_So close_.' Sasuke would have imagined vulgarities and nonsense to escape those plush lips, but Naruto was surprisingly quiet, perhaps from the alcohol?

"Tell me."

"**Sasuke**!"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He watched the blond's eyebrows scrunch together as he tried to move his hips, but Sasuke had the other pinned down on the washing machine, unable to thrust himself onto the heavy cock, staving off his imminent orgasm.

"Tell me how dirty you are."

"_Sasss_—FUCK! Sasuke, fuck me!"

The raven pulled out and slammed in once before stilling again, the sweat pooling on his body as he felt that recognizable coil in the pit of his stomach as he continued to listen to the near desperate tone his blond had adopted.

"Mmm, tell me how you like to be punished."

Naruto groaned and spasmed, legs twitching in their position on Sasuke's shoulders as he tried to clear his thoughts enough to speak.

"Baby, you're so fuckin' big, oh… Please, Sasuke, I want it…"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

The blond whined then, hips gyrating and uncoordinated, the edges of climax seeping into his vision as white bit at the boundaries of his eyes. "Bastard, I wanna come." He was whimpering now, begging for that thick, hot cock to fuck him into oblivion.

"Hn. That's right; you're gonna come. You're going to come because because I_ let you_."

"_YES_!"

Sasuke's well oiled control snapped at that moment and he began thrusting in and out of the flexible blond, captivated, bending Naruto's legs up to his chest and his cock reached deeper inside, stroking with expertise and watching Naruto's stomach muscles twitch and clench. The sting of welts Naruto was making on his arms only served to fuel the raven's lust.

"Sasuke, fuck, 'ahm so close. Fuck me harder… Ugh—HARDER!"

"Don't even need to touch your dick to make you come…" Sasuke's grip on his hips tightened and he could feel the Uchiha's nails biting into his skin as he continued to thrust home, screaming in between each thrust, "RIGHT—FUCKING—**NOW**!" At that, Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and with a garbled cry of "_Sasuke!_", his release took over, white streams of sticky cum shooting out and onto his stomach to mix in sharp contrast with the chocolate as Sasuke groaned above him, slamming into the blond's tight, quivering hole over and over until he could take no more and came deep inside the body below him, growling and biting into Naruto's neck hard enough to draw blood.

Soft little thrusts tapered off to stillness as the duo calmed down from their mutual high, Sasuke's mouth slowly trailing up from the wound he'd made on Naruto's neck to meet Naruto's own in a sloppy kiss, tongues meshing and dancing together as they blatantly ignored the principle of needing to breath.

The raven pulled back slightly to rain kisses down upon the golden skin presented to him, leaving no space untouched as he listened to Naruto's calming heartbeat and the soft chuckles that began when running his lips over a particularly sensitive spot on the blond's chest.

Their lips came together in a lingering kiss, chastely settling amidst the calm as they simply breathed. Never mind that they were bent awkwardly against the metal of the washing machine, surrounded on one side with a refrigerator and the other lined with shelves now decked out in chocolate sauce.

Sasuke nudged his nose against the soft skin of Naruto's cheek as the blond threaded his fingers through ebony hair. "Well," he began. "I don't really know how much of a punishment this could be considered." He locked eyes with the raven and, cheeky smile in place, said, "But I think I could get used to it." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and pulled back and out, running a cautious gaze over his handiwork.

"Bites, though. I really wanted to eat Sasuke's cooking."

"Hn," Sasuke responded in kind, any anger instantly dissipated from his features. "We'll do something this weekend."

Naruto leaned back against the wall, hands folded contentedly across his stomach and Sasuke figured that his blonde counterpart was completely satisfied to bask in the mixture of sweat and chocolate and sex for the rest of the evening. He made a sound of approval and cast a small smile Sasuke's way. "Least there's still cocoa!"

The ebony haired man couldn't help but match the smile with one of his own as he placed their discarded clothing beside Naruto's form. "Yeah," he murmured, but jerked back a little quite suddenly. "Ah…"

"Eh, what's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke looked back at the blond and scuffed a foot on the floor, one of his few nervous ticks. Not one to beat around the bush, he said, "I threw the milk jug."

Naruto's raised eyebrows gave away his amusement, although he pouted and a daring glint shined in his eyes. "What do you mean, Sasuke? I was hoping we could at _least_ salvage that! You know I cant sleep without it." This was accompanied by a deeper pout and Sasuke huffed towards the moron, once again leaning over the slightly smaller man.

"Well, what would you like me to do about it, hmm?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes beginning to rove over the expanse of naked flesh, taking in all the curvatures of Naruto's muscles and the strange art nouveau painting of cum and chocolate adorning a bronzed chest. His eyes slowly slip to half mast and looked up to meet Naruto's equally heated gaze, the tension causing shivers to run down his spine.

The desire flared from a simmer inside of him as the blonde bombshell wrapped sinewy arms around a pale neck, drawing Sasuke down until their lips barely brushed.

"Oh, I'm _confident_ the great Sasuke Uchiha can think of a few ways to make it up to me."

A lecherous grin and a snarky wink.

Sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm kinda sorta really not so happy with the sex. Maybe cause I've written too dirty a Shizaya before this, no? TRIPPIN' BALLS TO ATTACKATTACK!

**AGAIN, READ AND REVIEW! **Who knows? You might even get a cookie! hahaha


	3. The Connection

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters!

**A/N:** Okay, I drew a SasuNaru fanart over at my YGal! and dA accounts (h t t p : / yaoi.y-gallery .net/view/704378/ and h t t p :/la-vita-a-colori. deviantart. com/#/d2ulnel , respectively), and my ex said I should do a drabble for it. So, why the hell not? It's short, but I kind of like it. :) Early birthday present to myself maybe? AHHHH, FIVE DAYS TIL MY BIRTHDAY! *stoked*

* * *

**The Connection**

Shaky breaths trailed over hot limbs while the clamor and tension built. It was a slow-burning fire, stoked by one and then the other, until they were consumed entirely by the flames.

Naruto ran quaking fingers through the inky hair, tugging slightly in his fervor.

"Sasuke."

It's response was a pause in their heat, a calm in the storm swirling around then amidst the strewn about clothing and left over ramen cups sitting prettily against an orange dresser.

"Hn?"

The raven had copied Naruto's hold on him, securing their bodies as if to fuse them together deep inside.

Naruto shuddered slightly.

"Can you feel me?"

Sasuke quirked his eyes up to Naruto's face, searching before he too shuddered, both so close to coming undone, and whispered between them, "You're warm."

Naruto's eyes lowered at the simple sentiment, so full of hidden purposes.

"Ne, we're connected now, bastard." He twirled his hips slightly, concentration honed on the frantic flush of near completion adorning Sasuke's face. "Being here now, with me, in me, means forever." He tugged slightly at Sasuke's hair again, feeling the quivering of the other both outside and inside his own body. "This is forever-" He had to pause as the other swirled lithe hips, rekindling. "You leave—you _ever_ fucking leave— and I'll stab you in the face with a kunai."

Sasuke looked up then, and at the sharp gaze, that same silent determination he always found swirling in cerulean eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

A grunt of affirmation was emitted from thin lips as Sasuke laid the enthralling blond back to finish what he'd started.


	4. When You're Blind

**A/N:** Yaya wanted a drabble about what happens when Sasuke goes blind. Drabble, drabble and a picture to go along with it. Meh.

And mystery review X! Your request is being processed! VIVA!

* * *

**When You're Blind**

He shuddered as the familiar chakra, soon followed by arms, surrounded him.

"Dobe, stop ambushing me when I'm going to shower."

Naruto squeezed a little tighter and soft breath met the raven's neck.

"I'm not glass. I won't break." A smirk. "Who do you think I am?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, but happiness per normal was not there. He nuzzled into the side of Sasuke's neck, sniffing lightly and eying the bandages covering the other's eyes with disdain. Internally, and without his consent, he began cursing the Uchihas for the flaws in their perfection.

Yes, Sasuke returned.

Yes, he had fought to be back by Naruto's side.

And yet, over the years, he lost his sight. And though he always pushed Naruto back, holding him at a tentative arms length with a solid leash around his neck, never far enough to stray, Naruto could feel the fear.

"Sasuke..."

A sharp inhale. He supposed Sasuke didn't think he would cry again.

"Don't worry." He squeezed tighter and kept his voice strong through the sobs pushing against the confines of his chest. "In this new darkness, I'll be your light." He felt the body beside him twitch. "I'll be your eyes. I'll be your soul. Whatever you need... So don't be so scared. I'm here."

At that, he nuzzled further into Sasuke's neck, releasing the pressure that had been building up since the first time his beautiful raven haired partner had told his his face looked a little fuzzy around the edges.

And as he cried, he heard the words, sounding strong but eerily cold.

"Don't be an idiot."

Through the sharp reprimand, Naruto couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke leaned into his hold slightly, unable from his position to see that the other was holding back soft tears too.


	5. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just play.**

**Author's Note:** First off, i don't really know if I like how this came out or not. :/ You tell me. This is **that unknown reviewer's **request! If you see this, lemme know who you are! XD Anyway, have fun, keep an open mind as I know the sex is kind of rushed, and I recommend listening to Gaga's "So Happy I Could Die" while reading (as that is what was playing CONSTANTLY while this was writte).

**ENJOY. :)**

**

* * *

**

**UNEXPECTED  
**

'_Well, this was unexpected_', came the wavering thought that floated through the young ninja's mind as he once again tried to pry himself from wandering arms, but soon another pair spread him out along the grassy clearing, face upward in the greenery. Funny, the fight within him seemed to dwindle on such a calm evening, not that the fight hadn't been evaporating in those days after he'd killed Itachi.

_Sunny_.

Eyes bled from crimson to their natural black, twitching open and closed with his labored breathing as he focused up at the face looking down on him.

_So bright._

Naruto's mop of golden hair was crested by the halo of the sun.

_Shining_.

And then, as he watched the myriad of emotions spiral throughout blue eyes, the blond seemed to come to some internal conclusion and instead, with a tilt of the head, almost careless, he smiled down at the other.

_Brighter than the sun. _

And Sasuke was hooked.

* * *

Turmoil.

The knowledge that their beloved village—their beloved _Konoha_—had been presided over, fondled and mimed by those people who liked to call themselves leaders seemed almost too much to comprehend. Though, everything made perfect sense now. Everything had been laid out plain and clear and Sasuke's eyes widened to the point that they strained along the edges, refusing to blink as he watched his brother's now dead body begin to wither and decay in the light.

In death, he mused, Itachi almost looked ethereal, covered in blood and tarnish.

Whatever had been done to his eyes had begun to sting. As if lulled by a love song, the wavering pitter-patter of rain on broken stone, Sasuke's body began to move, aching and laboriously to lift the now empty shell over his shoulder and trek down towards the forest. With heavy hands and unseeing eyes he worked, finishing the makeshift grave by drawing the Uchiha fan aimlessly into the dirt, his free hand gripping tightly to Itachi's forehead protector, just as dead and lifeless as he.

* * *

And for a day he wandered. No direction, no purpose. All the caveat emotions seemed to swirled overhead in a circular pattern of foreboding, like those hulking black birds his brother had been so fond of. It weighed on the back of his shoulders, right in that small few inches of skin and bone and tissue between weary shoulder blades.

At least he had remembered to replace his shirt.

But what use would that be now?

Had he not done what he set out to do? Had he not already fulfilled his purpose for breathing the cool air into his lungs, solely to destroy that human who had destroyed him?

What else was there to do now but wait for death?

And though he had reserved himself to such an ignoble fate, mind cloudy and still raw from his recent battle, his body had chosen to move for him, blocking the punch thrown from the first Naruto that seemed to just appear from nowhere. Had he really disguised himself as the falling leaves? Sasuke found himself to be cynically refusing to take Autumn seriously ever again.

He bent forward at the waist, his left shoulder aching as a second Naruto's foot connected with the tissue where his wings had sprouted through, still aching and unused to such a harsh change on a human body.

He left arm instantly crumpled; his body still too damaged and he couldn't help but blink rapidly as his head began to swim.

_His eyes._

He knew Itachi had done something to his eyes. He just figured it wouldn't upset his whole rejuvenation. He had hoped. But really, he should have realized hope was a dwindling flicker of a light caught in the darkness.

Yet, as his eyes flicked open, the orange wrapped upper cut consisting of an angry fist he could see shaking in the motion hurtled towards his face and then froze as Sasuke saw red and grunted.

Suddenly, the arm coming towards him disappeared with a _poof_, the eternal signal of a clone dying in the wake of its master. The throbbing in his head hurt something terrible and yet he opened the one eye that didn't feel as if it were being dislodged from his head and focused on the other clone's body movement, simply watching the other move towards him. His arms swayed and his legs were much swifter than the Uchiha remembered.

And yet, it only took a grunt of discomfort, the feel of something dark and oozing down his face to cause the close to freeze mere centimenters from Sasuke's form and _poof_ away as well.

His head was spinning as his one open eye too in his surroundings. It had only been a moment, but everything seemed… brighter.

And choosing this moment as opportune, Sasuke wiped at his eye, finally noticing the reason it stung so was the blood drying and crusting, soft red droplets dribbling down his pale flesh from his closed eye. His lips curled and he furiously palmed his face, attempting to remove as much of the crimson as he could while moving still further away from where the Naruto clones had come from.

It had been a strange attack, but Sasuke hadn't even questioned twice why they had been there in the first place. Maybe he surmised they hadn't been there at all and he had merely been preoccupied by insane delusions of former conquests? Or maybe he figured they had found Itachi's grave and properly given the blame to Sasuke? Or maybe he thought nothing of it other than the fact that it was common knowledge that the blond would chase him to the ends of the Earth, no matter what the cost?

With that, he pushed aside the branches with a more forceful hand, his stride spanning longer, thinking not for the ones he'd taken with him from Orochimaru's lair, nor of the wandering stragglers of the former Team Seven. He thought not for Konoha, nor for the Sand, nor for the space between the dirt and the sky at all.

* * *

Naruto felt his heart pulse as he felt the assimilation of knowledge with his clone. His heart was resounding so very loudly in his ears and he quickly looked over his shoulder at where Kiba and Akamaru sniffed at the ground, his grey-haired teacher discouraging them from disturbing the lump of a grave Sasuke had put together in his haste.

_Haste for what?_

Yet he had seen him. Not with true eyes, but the feel of thin skin against his clone's did not lie. He flexed his fingers before touching then to the spot where skin had met, caressing it unknowingly.

_He needed to get away._

And thankfully, he'd grown well in the area of avoidance. Quickly performing the necessary hand signs, the original Naruto jumped high into an oak tree, watching as his clone saluted him before walking back over to his former teacher, an excited bounce (It was fake.) in it's steps.

The real Naruto didn't give it a second thought before turning towards his destination. Yes, Sasuke had gone this way; he could almost feel the haughtiness in the air, though it had been diminished greatly. And if the way he'd looked fighting with Naruto's clones had been any indication, he was looking to pass out soon. When he finally did collapse, he would make sure it was Naruto there to pick this once regal and effervescent young man back up onto his feet.

Naruto was so close he could almost taste it.

_**

* * *

**_

_Can't stop._

Why? Sasuke did not know. All he knew now, after the pounding headache that had spread from his behind his corneas all the way to the base of his skull since using whatever eye trick it was Itachi had installing into his brain, was that he could not stop.

Was there any reason to fear the stillness?

Not really.

Were there trackers following his every move, however swift, through this thick forest?

Most likely.

_Keep going._

That resounding voice in the back of his head continued to sing roughly, sounding eerily like the whispers of sweet nothing in the form of his deceased brother's strong tenor.

And then, quite suddenly—

"SASUKE!"

The shout had been louder than he remembered, coal eyes whipping around to find the source of such a powerful noise, intent on letting his words slap some sense into the blond idiot's head.

Though, as he turned on a limp foot towards the surprisingly larger man that Sasuke used to look down upon as a boy, lips open in a snarl, the pounding reached a startling level and he let out what he would later deny as a pathetic cry of pain before all the world turned to black.

_**

* * *

**_

It happened that Sasuke awoke from his stupor just as quickly as he'd been put into it, shooting up from his position lying on his back to clutching at his head, teeth grit together and the feel of cold sweat nearly drowning him.

_Too much. Too close. _

"Fuck," he muttered heatedly beneath his breath, running one hand down his face and the other back through his damp locks. It never took him more than a moment to take in the surroundings around him, but the constant pressure behind his eyes had rendered him incapacitated enough to not notice the other presences amidst him until an orange clad pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around his torso, upper arms locked tightly in place at his sides at he blinked and turned to spot that constant, undeniably ridiculous grin that showed row after row of sparkling teeth and Sasuke frowned as the teeth parted and the mouth said, "Gotcha."

And then, Sasuke struggled.

He knocked his head back into the clone's forehead, causing it to curse but he hadn't hit him with enough force to disperse it, and he knew it was a clone because sitting in front of him, grinning that ridiculously moronic grin was the _real_ Naruto. And Sasuke felt unhinged as he tried to pull still aching limbs from the other's grip, wondering when his chakra supply would be rejuvenated. Had it not been over a day since he started his sleepless trek from Itachi's mound of dirt and rubble? The silly Uchiha fan digging into the dirt as if drawn by an adolescent's hand.

And the raven felt _bare_.

This scenario was dangerous and unheard of; Naruto—the _real_ NAruto—sitting off to the side surveying Sasuke in his helplessness as a cheetah does after carrying the carcass of it's kill high into a tree. His eyes widened only minutely as a small scoffing came from the figure and Sasuke suddenly felt unsure whether this was reality or if he was still dreaming. Because it was only in a dream that Naruto was this calm and composed, and not jumping ahead to beat the other boy's face in at any chance he could get.

No, this Naruto was sitting too still and too controlled. This scenario fit a dream just like a glove and it felt so _very_ much like a dream.

And yet, Sasuke could feel the soft puffs of air hitting the back of his neck, the faint detection of pulsing chakra throbbing out from the body in front of him like a silent litany.

This situation was completely out of hand and dangerous to the highest degree as Sasuke was still injured and his chakra reserves still nearly empty (Could it have been Itachi's last ploy on his eyes?), Naruto was sitting still, almost as if to humor Sasuke by letting him go through with his little freak-out, and Sasuke was completely—and dare he say, **blissfully**—not the one in control of the situation?

That thought made something deep in the space where his heart used to be pound maddeningly, and he instantly froze in his struggling, light pants escaping his mouth as he stared back into those steely blue eyes, suddenly looking so much older than he knew them to be.

"Done?"

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver involuntarily.

That one damning monosyllable had rolled off plush lips as nothing but a purr and Sasuke couldn't help the reaction his body instantly bore, suddenly at a loss as to what to do. Control for his was nil.

He resumed his glare nonetheless, the best he could surmise and raised his chin haughtily. ''Dobe," Safe ground, "What is the meaning of this?" He willed himself not to blink, no matter the screaming pounding that brushed the back of his eyeballs.

At that, Naruto's eyebrows rose towards his light fringe, causing him to look younger, more how he was remembered, before he leaned up on his knees and scooted forward until he was crouched in between Sasuke's legs. Instantly, as if by bodily reaction, one of Sasuke's legs came up to swipe an arc at Naruto's head, but the blond quickly ducked his head down with an, "Oi, Teme!" and grasped at a pale ankle with his hand, holding the other still.

"Now, that wasn't nice, you bastard," Naruto let out a breathy laugh and pulled both of Sasuke's legs flat to the ground before trapping them with his own, their legs in the shape of opposing V's.

One disgruntled face looked indignantly up into a smarmy one.

"Especially when I just wanted to help you wash up." Came the last retort before the Naruto clone behind Sasuke handed the real Naruto a wet towel. He took it, bottom lip bit in concentration as he squeezed out the excess water slightly (from where was still unknown) and leaned forward to begin dabbing almost tenderly at Sasuke face. Slowly, with Sasuke stone still and wide eyed, Naruto worked at removing the crusted blood and small patches of dirt from his face and neck. His clone had handled the raven's arms and legs earlier and was moving on to his chest before the man had woken himself with a start.

"You need to be presentable to come back," Naruto all but mumbled into Sasuke's neck as he patted behind the other's ear.

A twitch. "I'm not going ba—"

"You don't have a choice." Came the firm tenor, cutting Sasuke off before he could repeat that familiar phrase. "Not this time."

And as Naruto began working on Sasuke's chest, the raven shuddered, feeling something inside him constrict and coil before disband into a strange cacophony of feelings that he did not recognize. Naruto's words, though common and a tad crude, had sliced into his chest and caused that molasses of bottled up emotions to drip down between them, causing the air to grow thick.

His breathing quickened without his consent as Naruto, almost uncaring of what he was doing, passed the cloth over a bare nipple. If he heard the small hitch in breath, he paid it no mind. And then, moving on to the other side, Sasuke felt that strange spark when his nipple was brushed with the soft blue cloth, so like the color he used to wear, the feeling of another pair of strong arms surrounding him mixed almost wickedly with the fact that both were Naruto.

And then, Naruto had only shifted his lower body forward slightly, but with the angle of his hips and the cloth seeming like it was rubbing polygons across Sasuke's chest, Naruto's groin had whispered over Sasuke's and the raven found that he was surprisingly, almost painfully hard.

_Don't notice_.

And of course, Naruto noticed, his hand pausing right above the dip in Sasuke's belly button and the raven watched the other's eyes widen as he realized what was occurring.

_Why_ it was occurring was lost on both boys.

Though, as Naruto's brows lowered and his face transformed into something inherently _determined_, Sasuke's ability to feel embarrassment reared its ugly head and he threw his head to the side only to have it pushed to face the front by _another_ clone's arms (When he'd appeared, the raven had no idea) and as he tried to kick out with a leg, the real Naruto had only to shift forward and align their hips together and thrust.

Sasuke released a harsh breath as the friction attacked him from the inside, the sudden arousal had caught Sasuke so off guard that he had to blink back the momentary sparks that flashed before his eyes as Naruto seemed to fall into a rhythm of thrusting up into Sasuke's hips and groaning.

Sasuke vaguely wondered if Naruto masturbated often through the years because he was rather good at rolling his hips a certain way and was met with a breathy chuckle and rough hands sliding up along his pecks to settle around a pale neck, fingers weaving into dark tresses almost expertly.

Blue eyes forced Sasuke's wandering orbs to meet and Naruto's flushed face instantly had those same black orbs hooked. And then that mouth spread outwards and muttered, "What, has the great Sasuke Uchiha never masturbated?"

At the heady blush that Sasuke was sure appeared through his cheeks, that same mouth barked out a husky rumble of chuckles, hips still jerking as the blonde scanned his eyes down the other's body.

Sasuke had filled out nicely over the years; no amount of dirt and grime could hide that fact. He was lean but built with a swimmer's body, long and sinewy and sharp at the edges. He still had those high cheekbones and that slender neck.

And when Sasuke's hips began involuntarily thrusting back against Naruto's own, the blond's eyes lowered to half mast and he knew he was hypnotized by everything the other did. So hypnotized by the way he moved.

He only had to lock eyes with the clone seated behind Sasuke and as his clone deftly undid Sasuke's pants, the real Naruto covered Sasuke's flushed sputtering by slamming his mouth against a far angrier one. It was harsh, hot and full of teeth. Naruto's lips surged forward, biting harshly into a tender lip only to slip his tongue into the other's mouth to drown himself in Sasuke's flavor.

Sasuke would forever deny that what came out of his mouth was a whine as the clone's hand wrapped firmly around his arousal and began to pump slowly up and down, finger catching lightly at the foreskin and it was pulled back and he couldn't help the way his hips automatically jerked.

Never in his life had the raven-haired man ever succumbed to sexual desires; his mind was always set forward to the goal at the end of the road. Towards that light that he would reach by disposing of the one human who had caused his former adolescence to become a living hell and then wander on forever, content to bask in the stale presence of revenge.

Though never could he have imagined being here, weakened to such a state and being molded like putty in his former best friend's arms, lips pressing into his harshly in sharp contrast to the tender push of the clone's hand. It was so unnatural that Sasuke had to let out a sharp laugh as Naruto moved back for air, the black eyes unfocused and lips spread into a smirk at how completely ironic the future was turning out to be.

Then, Naruto had brought his lips forward to attach to a newly washed neck, long swipes of his tongue in tandem with the hand pumping Sasuke's cock. The raven didn't even notice how he was clutching to thin cloth of Naruto's pants.

"Ngh." He grunted, teeth grit together as Naruto sucked on a particularly sensitive spot he was unaware of, shuddering and panting into the evening air.

Naruto purred in response, the soft hum reverberating into Sasuke's chest where their skin was meeting. Black eyes looked down in surprise as he realized Naruto had removed his shirt only to press fully against his own pale body.

"Mmm, Sasuke."

But what else needed to be said?

And then, as Sasuke felt the calm petting on his cock begin to spiral and coil at the base of his stomach, he felt something warm and wet reaching beneath his balls and towards the small pucker found there.

Once again, as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, the real Naruto covered the raven's mouth with his own to drown out the noises of discomfort as he began thrusting a feebly lubed finger inside the other's body.

_Tight._

They were fumbling and they were new and Naruto had to thank whatever deity or demon was out there for his luck as he apparently prodded into something good, if Sasuke's sudden groan and the jerking of his body was an indication to go by. So Naruto, fast learner as he was, slowly pushed in the second finger, angling himself up into that little bundle of magic that had the boy in his arms positively mewling like a kitten, so unlike himself, so wanton and so uncontrolled; neither really noticed as Sasuke's legs automatically widened, cradling Naruto's pelvis into his own.

_Slick_.

Both were sweating bullets, the third and final finger slowly diving inside that tight passage causing a groan tinged with pain escape Sasuke's mouth, and the only concern running through his mind was not to cry.

It hurt, yes, but it was only physical pain.

And, as he opened his eyes to Naruto's baby blues watching him while their lips men, suddenly tender, he had to relish in the fact that, _yes_, it was only physical pain.

"Sasuke."

_Heady._

This tender, caramel skinned boy, all grown up.

_Sloppy._

A child turning himself into a man in hopes that he could please.

_Shuddering._

Sasuke was sure he'd taste like sunshine.

Or maybe that was just his delirious mind talking, the pleasure thick around them in the quiet of the forest as Sasuke, for some crazy unintelligible reason he would swear he'd regret later, pulled his arms from their prison at his sides to reach out to wrap around Naruto's strong neck, in tandem with Naruto's clone helping lift and position Sasuke over Naruto's leaking erection.

It only took a moment's breath before the raven ma was being lowered slowly (_carefully, reverently, like dealing with a precious stone_) down onto Naruto, groaning loudly into the forest as Naruto buried himself inch by quivering inch into Sasuke's warmth, grinding slowly and unable to stop when fully seated inside the trembling man.

"Oh, _God_." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke nodded his head without knowing it, involuntarily testifying to the intoxicating atmosphere that surrounded them.

And as Naruto took a firm grip on Sasuke's rear, fingers subconsciously massaging into the soft tissue, and began the process of lifting and lowering the sweaty, tightly wound person atop him, he couldn't help but think that this Sasuke—_so overwhelmingly out of his realm of control and utterly free_—was beautiful.

And he told him so, over and over again into the pale neck his tongue had laved earlier on, as Sasuke began thrusting back in kind, small moans and utterances of nonsense washing from pale-pink lips spread wide.

Both were new to such an experience, so raw and immature in their movement and sway. Nonetheless, the pressure continued to build, so strong was the need to release, but still Sasuke muttered, "_Control. Control._"

And Naruto automatically responded by drawing chapped lips over Sasuke's, hand still pumping the pale man's arousal in long, vigorous strokes, and responded, "_Let go._"

And just as soon as the plump lips laid themselves over bruised ones, Sasuke's dam built and broke, body shuddering and hips grinding down as he all but sobbed out his release, the sticky evidence a stark reminder between their stomachs as Naruto let out a shuddering growl and released thickly into the body straddling him. The feeling of warm, milky fluid coating Sasuke's insides causing Naruto's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

Sasuke came down from the momentary high first, still wrapped tightly around the tanned body below him as he took reassuring breaths into his lungs. A warm, wet trail was at his neck and he nudged his head down slightly to watch Naruto licking a small, affectionate trail up the pale neck to lap like a kitten at Sasuke's jaw line. And was that purring coming from Naruto?

His mind still hazy and body still weary from the events that had just unfolded in the last couple days, Sasuke relaxed his hold, marveling in a silly fashion how Naruto's arms instantly came up to support his torso in case Sasuke should slip.

For the first time in as long as Sasuke could remember, he was allowed to simply watch the other man go about his ritual, not a hint of disdain or disapproval in his gaze as he let Naruto _lick_ him.

And the thought that floated through the back of Sasuke's jumbled mind, causing his vision to swim through what seemed like rain (but what he knew to be tears) and his throat to tighten (as if he couldn't pinpoint the cause), was that _this_ was bliss: the relinquishing of his control after striving so hard for so long to the safety of someone else's arms was what heaven surely felt like.

* * *

**A/N:** I... kind of like how it came out, given that it was written in the last 30 minutes after some gnarly OG Kush. R&R please? :)


End file.
